The Girl of His Dreams
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Ramses meets a girl unlike any other he has ever met- but she is a slave. How will this affect their relationship? First fic written in ancient times!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story written in ancient times!

Ages-

Moses: 19

Ramses: 20

Hadarah: 18

In this story like all my other ones, Moses is Tuya and Seti's son in blood.

Ramses is walking back to his room after a long day with Hotep and Huy discussing the new temple. He gets to his room to find a slave sleeping on the ground.

"Why are you asleep on the job, slave?" He asks.

She doesn't answer. He shakes her roughly.

"How dare you ignore...M-me?"

He can't even finish his sentence before he is struck by her beauty.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, my prince! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I-I will finish right away." She says as she gets up and begins to scrub.

"No." Ramses says.

"W-What?"

"You've done enough work," he says, helping her up. "You can go now. I'll take care of this."

"Oh, thank you, my prince!" She says, practically jumping on her feet. Ramses laughs.

"Please-call me Ramses," He says, taking her hands in his.

"Alright, prince Ramses! Thank you again!" She says as she skips happily out of the room.

Ramses begins to pick up the bucket and cloth and put them in the corner when he gets another vistor- Moses.

"Well, Well, Well," He begins. "Looks like you've uh, made a new friend, Ramses." Moses says with a sly smile.

"How much did you hear?"

"Only every bit of it."

"Ugh, my God..." Ramses says as he puts his palm to his face and leans on the wall.

"Oh, what would father have to say about all this?" Moses says, teasing. Ramses picks his face up.

"You'd better keep your mouth closed," Ramses warns. "And she's only a friend."

"Woah, I'm only kidding! But really. Father wouldn't too much enjoy this," Moses says.

"Why? He would like me to have a wife soon anyway,"

"Oh, so you plan to marry her, do you? This is too good," Moses teases.

" **MOSES!** " Ramses shouts.

"Alright, i'm done, no need to shout!" Moses laughs. "But really. You know how father feels about slaves. How would he feel if you fell in love with one?"

"I see what you mean...what if I just tell him calmly? You know? Like 'Hello father, I love a slave, please don't kill me'?"

"I thought she was only a friend?" Moses says, cracking up.

" **HUSH!** "


	2. Chapter 2

So... How'd you like ch.1? It showed a lot of brotherly love between Moses and Ramses. Moses looks exactly the same in this story. As the other stories, but like the others he is Ramses blood brother.

I cant think of anything else to say, so que ch.2!

-•–•-

It had been only yesterday that he had met her for the first time. Afterwards, he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. His mind was so occupied with her that he forgot to ask a servant to help him get dressed. Normally, they would bring incense and oil, and even his royal headdress, and he was already late to the temples. He was supposed to be meeting Hotep and Hoy over an hour ago.

Ramses had just put on his wrap when the door swung open and the containers hit the floor and broke.

It was her.

"I'm sorry, prince Ramses! I will go get more at once, then I will clean all of this up." She said, picking up the broken pieces that littered the floor.

He didn't say anything. He just walked towards her.

"No, My prince! Please don't hit me! I will leave at once." She pleaded, shrinking in fear.

"No no, please," he begins. "I'm glad to see you again. "

She looks up.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

'because I love you,' he thinks.

"I just am. What is your name, my lady?" Ramses asks, trying not to blush or be awkward.

"Hadarah. It means beautiful." She tells him. She is shy because he is looking her right in the face.

"A fitting name." He says, flirting.

"Thank you..." She says, blushing.

"So, Hadarah," he begins. "What will you be doing later?" He crosses his arms.

"Tonight, I am supposed to be cleaning a statue of pharaoh." She says.

"Not anymore," he says with a smile.

"What?"

"You will be spending your night with me," Ramses says.

"Oh, Ramses, I'd love to, but I can't just not clean! I will be whipped or killed for that!" She says, her hands shaking.

Ramses takes her hands in his.

"I won't let that happen, beautiful." Ramses had always been a flirt.

Hadarah just giggles shyly and blushes.

"Prince Ramses! You were supposed to be at the temple by sun-up!" A voice calls from outside the chamber.

"Yeah, we will tell Pharaoh of your diddling!" Another voice calls.

"Uh, yes, on my way, Hotep and Huy! No need to tell father." Ramses says.

"I must be going now, but meet me back here at sundown." He says, putting on his headdress.

"I will!" Hadarah calls to him as he leaves with The two high priests.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hadarah's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~_

What am I thinking? I am a slave! I cannot allow myself to fall in love with the future pharaoh of Egypt.

I suddenly remember my grandmother's words.

"Love always finds a way, My child. Love always finds a way."

Hopefully, I can find my way to Ramses' heart. I want him to see me as a girl tonight, and not a slave...

I'm walking down the hallway with the broken pieces of pottery when a voice calls me from behind.

"You there! Hold on a minute." It says.

Could it be?

Yes!

It was Prince Moses! Surely he would know how to get to his brother's heart, right?

I bow.

"Prince Moses," I greet him with a smile.

"No need to be formal. You have been talking to Ramses, right?" He asks.

"Y-yes," I can't stop myself from shaking, but I hide it from Moses by fiddling with the containers.

"Good. About an hour before you meet him, come to my chambers. I got my mother's handmaidens to make you a special dress, and they are going to put it on and give you makeup. Ramses and I will be at an architect meeting, so when he gets to his room, you will be waiting for him." He says.

"Thank you, prince Moses! How can I ever thank you?" I am jumping up and down with excitement.

"You can thank me by making sure my father loves you. That is the only way you will be able to be with Ramses. Anyway, I must be going. I left my scrolls in my room, and Hotep and Huy aren't pleased." He says with a smile as he runs away.

I thank God about 100 times before I run to get towels to clean up the rest of the oils in Ramses' room.

-Hotep and Huy-

"Uh, Ramses, Huy and I must go discuss something alone regarding a special celebration. Stay right here.

"Alright," says Ramses. He just turns around and talks to Moses about what hieroglyphics should be put on the walls of the temple.

"Huy, were you listening to Ramses' conversation with that slave this morning?" Hotep asks.

"Yes! And I heard that tonight they are meeting up in his room." Huy says with an evil smile.

"Oh, wouldn't it be a shame if Pharaoh were to find out about this little... Get together?" Says Hotep.

"Yes, and if we got him to come to the room while they were there?" Says Huy.

Both laugh evily.

"Hotep, Huy, we need your opinion on these colors!" Shouts Moses.

"Coming!" They call in unison.

"Get ready, little prince! You are about to pay for burning or ceremonial robes!" Says Hotep.

The two priest skip happily back to the unsuspecting princes of Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

So... last chapter, the duo meets again, and we learn that Moses has an idea... but will it all be spoiled by hotep and huy?

Find out now!

Ramses Pov.

I wasn't even listening to the plans for the temple today because I'm too excited to see Hadarah tonight. We will finally have a moment to sit down and actually talk! All the other times, we were busy. Moses' words echoed in my head a moment ago.

" _You know how father feels about slaves_..."

No, father won't find out. It's impossible! He is currently on a business trip. Hotep and Huy said doesn't get back until tomorrow morning anyway. I will let him meet her later. Maybe even next week. I'm sure he will like her, and Mother likes everybody! This is a win-win situation from every angle!

Moses Pov

Hadarah is probably getting ready in my chambers. I only wish I could see the look on Ramses face when he sees her. My mother's handmaidens are also very skilled tailors, so i'm sure they did a good job. I hope that my father won't find out. If he does, there's no telling what he will do to Ramses. My father doesn't even consider the slaves to be people. Thankfully, I am not the same way because my mother Tuya taught me not to be this way. Father stopped her from teaching this to Ramses because he wants Ramses to uphold Ma'at, and keep slaves in their place. What will he think if he finds out that his son, the future pharaoh of Egypt, has fallen in love with a slave?

Hadarah's Pov

A quickly find my way to Moses' chambers. I have been here before. I painted some hieroglyphs on his wall about 3 months ago. I open the doors, and find the one of the two handmaidens, who I have seen around.

"Quickly!" Devorah shouts. She pulls me in by the wrist, and I yelp.

"Sorry to be rough, but the architect meeting ended early, and we haven't much time!" she says.

The other one, who's name I don't know, burst through the door with an arsenal of makeup and fine egyptian jewelry.

"My name is Nina, _"_ She tells me. She looks to be about 9.

"My name is-" I am cut off by Devorah.

" _NO_ time!" She tears off my tattered clothes and hands me the dress.

"Put this on! Hurry!" She shouts.

I put on the dress, and see how beautiful it is.

It is a royal blue floor length gown. I put it on. I turn to look in the mirror, but Devorah stops me.

"You'll have time to admire your beauty later! Hold still." She put a stick with black stuff on it near my eyes. I flinch away.

"It's kohl, silly," Says Nina. "It won't hurt you unless you move. Then, you will get stabbed in the eyes!" She warns me.

After the kohl, they mixed red ochre with water and painted my lips. I also put on an armlet, and a simple ankh necklace.

They stand back and look at me.

"Now for your hair," Says Devorah with her hand tapping her chin.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask.

"It's all over the place!" Nina says.

"Quiet, Nina! Mother says not to be rude," I laugh at the sister's antics while they brush my hair. They tie it back in a ponytail with a gold ribbon, and leave the strands to hang low on the sides of the ponytail.

"We did good!" Says Nina, clapping her hands.

"You did absolutely nothing," Devorah says.

"Don't I have to be going?" I ask. This makeover took about 10 minutes.

"Yes! We can't come with you. You know your way to prince Ramses chambers, don't you?" Devorah asks.

"Yes, and thanks again!" I say on my way out.

"You didn't thank us in the first place!" Calls Nina.

" **NINA!"**


	4. Chapter 4

So... The last chapter ran a bit long... sorry! I know that you are ready to see them meet, so without further mouth-moving, here's ch.4!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular pov with Hotep and Huy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pharaoh! You've returned!" Said Hotep and Huy. They were ready to rat out Ramses to Seti.

Seti got off the chariot, waved off the driver, and stood in front of Hotep and Huy.

"Hotep, Huy, nice to see you again." He greeted.

"How was your trip?" asked Huy.

"It was nice. Anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Seti asked as they walked inside.

Now was their chance.

"Well, something did happen..." Hotep said, with fake pity.

"Is something wrong?" Seti asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov with Ramses.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramses is at the door to his chambers, where Hadarah is to be meeting him.

He takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

~~~~~~~~Ramses Pov~~~~~~~~

When I open the door, my breath is taken away. Hadarah is posed on my bed in a beautiful gown- unlike any other I have ever seen. She is wearing egyptian makeup, and fancy egyptian jewelry. I walk over to her, and she stands and greets me.

~~~~~~Pov~~~~~~

"Hello, Ramses." Hadarah says. "Nice to see-" She is cutoff by Ramses pushing her onto the bed, getting on top of her, and kissing her passionetly. At first, she is shocked, but then melts into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov with Hotep and Huy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well," Hotep begins. "We regret to inform you..."

"That Ramses has dishonored Egypt by braking the ancient traditions." Huy interrupts.

By now, they are in the royal banquet hall, which is empty now because it is so late. All the other slaves have gone home.

"What? How?" Seti asks, becoming angry towards Ramses.

"He has.." Hotep begins. He is having second thoughts about telling Pharaoh because Seti is a different person when angry.

"Answer the question!" Shouts Seti. Thankfully, no one can hear.

"He...A SLAVE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Huy blurts. He changes the story so Ramses won't have to face his father's anger.

" _What?_ " Seti asks. He is full of rage and shock.

Everyone is quiet for a minute.

"Where is Ramses now?" Seti asks.

"Uh..." The two priest say in unison.

"I said where is he now?" Seti says, surprisingly calm, but shaking from fury.

"He is in his chambers." Says Hotep.

Without another word, Seti storms off to Ramses chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ramses Pov~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramses and Hadarah were so involved in each other that they didn't hear Seti enter.

" **RAMSES!"** Seti shouts.

Ramses stops kissing her and turns around to see his father.

"F-Father!" He says, getting off her.

"Ramses, See me first thing tomorrow morning. And as for you, have her stoned to death. No slave will be allowed to seduce my son." He says to two guards nearby. They forcefully begin to take her away.

"Father, please don't-" Ramses says.

"Enough, Ramses. I've made up my mind." Seti says.

"Father, hear what I-" Ramses argues again.

"It has already been taken care of, my son. You won't have to deal with her anymore. **"** Seti spits.

"Father, this is my fault."

"What?" He holds up a hand to tell the guards the cease.

"I...I.."

"You _what?_ " Seti asks.

"I...I love her." Ramses says, looking at his feet.

" **WHAT?** " Seti roars.

"I've loved her since the moment I saw her. I planned this just so I could be with her tonight." Ramses fessed up.

" _Ramses,_ meet me first thing in the morning in the throne room."


	5. Chapter 5

So... Seti seems to be very angry...right? Yep. I went through about one hundred alternate endings for the last chapter...But now I'm going to stop talking and give you... drumroll...

*drumroll*

Ch.5! (That seemed so much more exciting in my head...)

Ramses was very angry at his father. He told his father that it was his fault, be he had Hadarah arrested anyway, out of his own fury. He didn't want Hadarah to be locked up in the dungeon. Such a sweet girl would never last against the other prisoners.

~~~Ramses Pov~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe my father! Hadarah almost died because of him! I don't care if she is a slave... I love her, and my father is to blind to see it. I think of Hadarah in the dungeon.

' _What if the other prisoners rape her?'_

I push the thought from my head.

' _This wouldn't be the first time...the male prisoners often rape female ones.'_

I punch the wall. It hurts, but the emotional pain of losing Hadarah is worse than the pain from my aching fist. I sit on the bed. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I get up to open it.

"Moses?" My brother is standing there with concerned eyes.

"I was walking on my way back from the garden, and I heard you punch the wall. Is everything alright?" He asks.

I usher him in. I sit on my bed, and Moses sits on a chair close by. I decide to tell him everything.

"He took her!" I say, standing up and beginning to pace around the room.

" _What_? Who took who?" Moses asks.

" ** _FATHER!_** **HE TOOK HADARAH!"** I shout.

" _Will_ you keep your voice down? Someone could hear you!" Moses says.

"The guards took her to the dungeon!" I say, in a whisper this time.

"Tell me what happened, start to finish." he tells me.

"Well, he walked in, saw us kissing, and told the guards to take have her stoned to death."

"Woah, that's a drastic punishment, even coming from a pharaoh." Moses smirks.

"But I told him it was my fault, and said that I had fallen in love with her." I blush.

"I knew it," Moses says, laughing.

"Moses!" I shout.

"Just kidding! What else did he say?"

"He told the guards to take her to the dungeon, and asked me to see him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Uh, thats-"

"WHERE IS PRINCE MOSES?" It sounded like a servant.

"Uh oh. I have to be going, but in the morning, don't use a tone or any smart language with father. If you keep him calm, he may let her go." Moses says, running out of the room.

When he does, I just go to bed and try to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow morning.

~~~~~~Pov with Hadarah~~~~~~

Hadarah screamed as the guards forcefully pushed her into a cell that she would have all to herself.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong!" She says, pushing up against the door so they couldn't make her go in.

A guard kicks her in the back of her leg. She falls to the ground in pain. He twists her right arm back until it almost snaps, and the other two enjoy themselves by taking turns punching her and kicking her. As they leave, the tallest guard spits on her.

"You disgust me, slave," He says.

When they are gone, Hadarah cries.

She cries for Herself.

She cries for Ramses.

She cries for her aching arm, her black eye.

She cries for being spit on.

But mostly, she cries for her broken heart.

She cries from the pain of her aching arm, blackened eye, and bruised cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

I just found out that I deleted ch.1, so i'm too angry to write a foreword :(

Pov with Ramses.

Ramses is walking to his father's throne room. He is very scared of what his father may do to him, so he walks slowly. He then makes it. He opens the door.

When he does, his father is standing with his back to him. Ramses doesn't see his mother. Normally if Seti got too angry, she would calm him down. Ramses takes a deep breath and attempts to greet his father, despite the tensions.

"Good morning, Fa-"

Seti holds up a hand to silence Ramses.

~~~~~~~~Ramses' Pov~~~~

He doesn't look at me.

Why do the gods torment me with such a blasphemous son?" He says.

He turns to face me and points his crook right under my chin.

" **YOU, THE FUTURE PHARAOH OF EGYPT, HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A SLAVE. DO YOU KNOW WHY THIS IS SO BAD?"**

 **"** Not really." I say sarcastically. I'm too angry not to be.

" **DON'T YOU USE A TONE WITH ME! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"**

 **"** Like I already said, I love her." I say, trying not to show fear.

He suddenly softens, and comes to hug me.

"Oh, my son," He begins. "You've been brainwashed into thinking you love a slave. This hurts me deeply."

I wiggle out of his hug.

"No, _father,_ I haven't been brainwashed into thinking anything! I love her, and there is nothing that you can do about it!" I say, trying not to shout.

"Ramses, you must uphold the ancient traditions. Our ancestors saw slaves as nothing more than filthy, mindless workers. There only to create a better Egypt and make sure that the Egyptian empire stays intact. I'm not saying you must feel the same way, but you must live by this- the slaves must remain in their place." He says, with a look somewhere in between hurt and serious.

"What's that got to do with me being in love with her?"

"A slave has no place in the royal line, just as I have no place building pyramids or temples. Do you understand?" He asks.

"How is one slave going to do any damage?"

"Ramses, she could be tricking you into falling in love with her so she has more power, then she would set the slaves free, leaving behind a broken Egypt. Besides, the gods won't like this. Imagine the wrath they will bring upon Egypt!" My father is unhappy, but trying to keep his cool.

"Father, she isn't like that! I promise! She is sweet and beautiful girl, and clearly doesn't belong among the other slaves. Trust me!"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " he shouts. It sends a visible jolt through me.

I take a step back.

"The only solution is to have her killed immediately. This cannot go on, I've put up with this "Love" nonsense for too long." He says, turning his back on me.

"Father, you can't! I love her with all my heart, and I will _never_ forgive you if she is killed!" I shout.

He looks at me with a worried expression.

"Son, I can see now that this is indeed true love, and not a teen love. You may be with her if-"

He is interrupted by me hugging him.

"Oh, thank you father! You won't regret this!"

"If, I meet her and approve of her. But she must continue her 7 day punishment in the dungeon."

"May I visit her?" I ask.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry...but thank you so much father! I-I love you!" I say before I run out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was day 4 of her punishment, and Hadarah was incredibly hungry. She was only fed every 2 days. It very late at night, but she couldn't sleep.

Just then, a guard came in with her food.

He looked at her, and then cruelly threw the bread on the ground. Then he laughed, and walked away.

Hadarah sighed. She picked up the bread, brushed it off, and ate it.

When she had finished, the door opened again. She figured that it was another guard coming in to abuse her. They had all been beating her like a rag-doll for 4 days. Hadarah didn't even look like herself. But this time, it wasn't a guard...

It was Ramses.

"Hadarah?" he called. She was curled up in a ball in the corner.

She turns to face him.

When he sees how battered and bruised she is, he is shocked, angry, and concerned. She gets up and limps to the bar so she can face him.

"What _happened_ to you?" He asks. He takes her chin in his hand because she is hiding her face.

"They've...They've...They've been beating me." She says, looking down.

"W-What?"

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Used to it? How?"

"It's been happening since I was little. When I was young, I was smaller than most of the slave kids so I wasn't as strong. Whenever I failed to do something, I was punched by the guards or whipped until I got back up and finished." She says,Tears coming to her eyes because of the horrible memories. "Once, I was even thrown off the scaffolding. I broke my arm, but they still made me carry bags of sand, heavy rock, and water."

Ramses is speechless.

"Also, Ramses- I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault, and you should just let them kill me. There are plenty of other girls you can be with, and all are better than me." She says, looking at her feet again.

"Hadarah, that isn't true. I won't let my father kill you, it's not your fault, and no other girl could ever replace you because I love you. Don't ever forget that." He says with her hand on her chin still.

"


	8. Chapter 8

1 million apologies! I actually quit this story because I couldn't figure out what to write for it :( But I'm picking it up again! Yay! I'm still having troubling thinking, so suggestions may help. Just make sure to pm them to me.

...

"Father, you said I could marry her!" Ramses says. He and his father are in Ramses' room.

"I did not say that!" Seti yells.

"You did!"

Moses peeks his head in the door.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Moses asks.

"YES!" They both shout.

"Oh well. Ramses, your late for the meeting, and Hotep and Huy are angry-"

" **Well, you tell them Pharaoh says Ramses is fired."** Seti says with a tone.

"WHAT?" Ramses shouts.

"Alrighty then," Moses says, beginning to close the door.

"Moses, don't move, don't tell them anything." Ramses says.

"How _dare_ you refuse me!" Seti yells at Ramses.

"How dare you lie to me!" Ramses says.

Moses watches awkwardly as his father and brother yell at each other.

"YOU PROPOSED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"YOU SAID I COULD BE WITH HER!"  
"I DID NOT! YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO MARRY A SLAVE!"

"WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Can I say something?" Moses asks.

"NO!" They both shout.

"I figured." Says Moses.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ MARRYING HER!"

"YES I AM!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Seti yells.

"I AM ALREADY HERE!" Ramses shouts.

Seti turns away from Ramses and storms out, slamming the door.

"Wow," Says Moses. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to marry her without him knowing,"

"And how do you plan to do that, wise guy?" Moses jokes.

"I'll figure it out." Ramses puts on his headdress. "Now lets go deal with Hotep and Huy."

"There's no problem with Hotep and Huy," Moses says, smiling mischievously.

"What? You said they were upset, Moses!"

"I...can't stand it when father yells at you." Moses says, looking at the floor.

"You remind me of mother," Ramses says, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

:p

...

"I can't believe he lied to me." Ramses tells Hadarah. They are sitting in his room.

"I am not sure what to say," Hadarah says.

"Father has always been strict, but has _never_ lied to me. He said I could be with you."

"Is there a way we could change his mind?"

"He never changes his mind about anything. If I ask him anymore about things like this, he will start one of his 'I am Pharaoh' rants."

"You know my heart wants to be with you," Hadarah says, rubbing Ramses' back.

"I love-"

Before he can finish, there is a knock at the door.

"Ramses? May I come in for a moment?" It's Seti.

"Ra. One minute, I am...getting dressed."

"What if he sees me?" Hadarah whines.

"Uh...Under here." Ramses says pointing under the large chair by the bed.

"Ramses, I do not have all night!"

Hadarah runs under the couch, and Ramses throws a fur blanket over it so she can't be seen. Then, he runs to the door.

"Hello, Father," Ramses says, smiling nervously.

"Greetings, Ramses. How about we go for a walk and talk in the gardens? We need to discuss some things." Seti says, putting his arm around Ramses' shoulder.

"Uh, alright." Ramses says, hoping Hadarah won't get caught.

...

"Ramses, we must put this slave game to an end," Seti begins.

"What do you mean?" Ramses says.

"I am not letting you marry her. I found you a new, better wife from Thebes,"

"Are you kidding? You are kidding, right?" Ramses says.

"No. Have you ever known me not to be serious?"

"Well, you probably did not hear me the first three times. I am marrying her,"

"Do not, use a tone with me! You are marrying the other girl."

"I do not even know her!"

...Meanwhile, back in Ramses' room.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hadarah whispers to herself.

Suddenly, the door opens, and she shrinks down even smaller to avoid being caught.

It's Moses.

"Where did that donkey put my necklace?" Moses says, attempting to find his necklace before the party tomorrow.

" _Prince Moses_!" Hadarah whispers. " _Prince Moses_!"

"Who is that?" Moses says, pulling out one of Ramses' swords.

"No, it's me, Prince Moses!"

He can't hear her.

Hadarah reaches out and grabs Moses' leg, much to his surprise.

"AHH!" Moses shouts. He loses his balance and falls on his backside. "Oof!"

"Oh Lord, I am so sorry, prince Moses, I did not mean to scare you like that! Please do not hit me..." Hadarah says, backing away from him.

Moses laughs.

"Do not worry about it, I am alright." Moses says, getting up and brushing himself off. "Why were you hiding?"

"Ramses and I were talking, but your father knocked on the door. Ramses told me to hide under here so Pharaoh wouldn't see me, but he is not back yet."

"Where did they say they were going?" Moses says, putting the sword back.

"To the garden," Hadarah begins. "Pharaoh said they had things to discuss."

"That is not good..."

"Huh?"

"The last time father took me out into the garden, he tried to hit me with his crook because I knocked over an age-old statue of him."

"How did you manage to do that?" Hadarah laughs.

"I was around 12 years of age and I was trying to climb on it."

"Do you think he is yelling at Ramses?"

"No, not a chance." Moses says.

...

"YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU MARRY HER?"

"Kind of," Ramses says.

"KIND OF NOTHING! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HER, RAMSES!"

"Yes, I am."

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!"

"It is kind of hard not to, because you are the only one shouting,"

"The other girl is nice, Ramses!" Seti says, toning it down a bit.

"That does not matter! I love Hadarah only!"

"My father arranged my marriage to your mother,"

"You loved mother! I do not love this girl!"

"You will learn to."

"Oh really? Because I am leaving." Ramses says, walking to the door.

"You are marrying her, Ramses."

Ramses can feel himself begin to lose his mind.

"Alright, father. For the last time, I am not marrying her! If you force me to marry her, I am going to leave her at the altar." Ramses says.

"You would _not_! Do you know what kind of reputation that would give us and Egypt? That the future pharaoh left his own great royal wife at the _altar_?"

"What kind of reputation would that give you, for forcing me to marry someone I do not love?" Ramses says before he runs back into the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can not just talk to him?" Moses asks his mother.

"Moses, I know that you love your brother and you are just trying to look out for him, but there is no way Seti is letting him marry her." Tuya says.

"There has got to be a way...They can not get married in secret?" Moses says, looking at his mother with large brown eyes.

"No, Moses. The Pharaoh has to be there to officiate the marriage of his son. Also, there is no way of knowing what Seti would do to Hadarah..." Tuya says.

"Mother, we have _got_ to do something! I do not want Ramses to be unhappy."

"Neither do I, Moses," Tuya lays a hand on Moses' shoulder. "There is just nothing that we can do."

Moses thinks for a minute.

"I have an idea. What if we have a scribe to make a marriage contract with the other girl's name on it, have Father sign it, and change it afterwards?"

"Moses, do you know what Seti would do to _all_ of us? Even worse, he might take his frustration out on the slaves- Moses?"

When Tuya looks up, her door is wide open and she can hear Moses' footsteps running down the large hallway.

Tuya sighs.

...

Moses runs quickly down the hallway to his brothers room. He sees his brother out in the hallway, reading something. Being playful, Moses tackles his brother.

"AHH! MOSES?" Ramses shouts.

Still sitting on Ramses' stomach, Moses begins to explain.

"I thought of a way you can marry Hadarah!"

"That's great, Moses, but I am unable to breathe."

Moses gets off his brother. "Sorry."

Ramses and Moses go into Ramses' room, and Moses explains his master plan.

"So, what do you think?" Moses says, looking proud.

"Are you crazy? Think of what he would do! He got mad simply because I proposed, how do you think he would feel if I essentially _forged_ his signature on a marriage certificate?"

"That is not forging, Ramses! It is just...putting it somewhere else."

"No way. Not happening. At all."

"Say what you like, but this plan is foolproof."

"Oh is it?" Ramses begins, crossing his arms. "What do you suggest we do when father finds out I did not marry the other girl? Hide in the sand?"

"I have not thought about that..."

"Obviously not."

Ramses has a seat next to Moses.

"Well, thanks for trying, Moses. I am just going to have to face the facts."

"Not necessarily," Moses says. "Maybe we can all just cross that bridge when we reach it. Just try to get him to sign it, Ramses. After all, you want to be with Hadarah, do you not?"

"Fine. But if he kills me, stay out of my room."


	11. Chapter 11

Ramses sighs before he walks into his father's work room.

"Father?"

"I am busy, Ramses." Seti says, waving Ramses off.

"This is important. It's about the girl you want me to marry." Ramses says.

Hadarah is walking back from the garden nearby, but when she hears this, she stops and puts her ear to the door. She thinks Ramses is talking about her.

"What about her?" Seti asks, clearly still angry from what happened three nights ago.

"Well, you were right about Hadarah. I should not marry her."

Hadarah almost collapses.

' _What is he talking about?'_

 _'I thought he loved me..._ '

Unfortunately, Hadarah doesn't know that Ramses is doing this to trick his father into signing it.

"I knew you would come to reason and marry Istustaya. What made you open your eyes, son?" Seti says, smiling.

"Well, I can not marry a slave," Ramses begins. "She has no business in the royal line."

Hadarah begins to cry.

' _Ramses, no...'_

"You were right, father. Will you please sign these papers so that I can marry the other girl?"

With that, Hadarah runs away sobbing, right to Ramses' room. She never wants to see him again.

* * *

When she reaches his room, Hadarah collapses on Ramses' bed.

'I should have known better than to trust an Egyptian..." Hadarah says as she cries herself to sleep.

After about 10 minutes. Ramses comes in.

"Hadarah, I have good news!" Ramses says as he puts his hands around her waist.

She wriggles away from his touch.

"Do not touch me..." She says.

"What?"

"I should have known better than to trust you..." Hadarah says, beginning to sob again.

"Hadarah, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Stop acting like you care about me! I _know_ you do not care about me."

"I do not know what you are talking about,"

"I heard you talking to pharaoh!" She turns to face him quickly. "You said a slave has no business in the royal line, remember?"

"Let me explain-"

"No! You have already explained yourself enough."

"Hadarah please listen-"

"What? Just tell me so I can leave Egypt and never come back."

"I said those things to my father so we could get married!"

"How?" She spits.

"Moses helped me to think of this." Ramses says, having a seat on his bed. "I just had my father to sign this marriage certificate to the Hittite girl, but we are going to have a scribe replace her name with yours. That way, a priest can marry us, and it is almost as if father signed off on it."

Hadarah calms down.

"So...you did not mean all those things you said...and you still love me?"

"Yes." Ramses says, taking her hands in his.

"Ramses, this is dangerous! Pharaoh will kill you, Moses, and me!"

"It is worth it to be with you."

"When is the wedding?"

"The day after tomorrow, three hours before sun-up."

"I just hope Pharaoh will not find out." Hadarah says, resting her head on Ramses' chest.

' _me too._ ' Ramses thinks.

* * *

So...this chapter was supposed to end horribly...Hadarah was originally going to run away or commit suicide and that would be the story's end. Sorry tragedy lovers! I just couldn't bring myself to do that :( This means the story isn't over yet! Comments and Pm'ed suggestions are alway appreciated. :D


	12. Chapter 12

I've literally rewritten this chapter twice XD. So this is the wedding chapter that has been awaited for since the beginning of time (not really, I'm just a dramatic person :p) This definetely won't be the end of the whole Hadarmses thing (Someone comment a better ship name plz XD) because I also wanna write about their life together. Okay...here we go... here is part one!

* * *

Tuya

Tuya always prayed that she would live to see both of her sons get married, but she never thought one of them would have to get married in secret.

Over the course of their marriage, Tuya had only disagreed with her husband's judgement once- the bloody massacre of the hebrew babies almost 20 years earlier.

But here she was again.

She knew that Ramses loved Hadarah. Upon first meeting her, Tuya was unsure of the girl, but had grown to love her. She expected her husband to do the same.

He did not.

She knew talking to Seti would only make things worse.

Seti had even grown angry at Ramses and refused to talk to him at dinner.

Tuya and Moses would have to sit awkwardly and watch as the father and son shot each other filthy looks from opposite sides of the table.

No one spoke as they used to.

No one laughed as they used to.

No one _loved_ as they used to.

It seemed to be growing worse by the day.

Ramses' love for Hadarah grew; as did Seti's hate for her.

Seti had only allowed Ramses to be around Hadarah because of Tuya's constant pleading...

But Tuya knew-

It was not going to get him to allow their marriage.

* * *

Tuya had asked a servant to fake an emergency and have Seti taken to the farthest corners of the hebrew village, Goshen. There, she would stall him until she got the signal to bring him back after the ceremony was over. The ceremony was going to take place in the next hour, over the balcony where pharaoh would make important announcements. Luckily, you could barely see or hear anything from the edges of Goshen. After the ceremony, everyone would go into the

* * *

Moses walks into his brother's dressing room where Ramses and Tuya are talking.

Ramses is wearing a gold and blue headdress, bright white marriage robes, and plenty of golden jewelry.

Tuya is dressed in royal blue with a golden headpiece; the same one she wore for the banquet announcing Ramses as Prince Regent.

Moses is wearing a blue wrap with a simple headdress, and a golden chest plate.

"Yes. Mother just said I might be nervous, but I am not!"

"Are you certain? Because you still have not thought about-"

Tuya claps her hand over Moses' mouth.

"Thought about what?" Ramses asks.

" _Moses,_ " Tuya begins with a warning tone. "Come with me. We still have not done your eyeliner!*" She rushes Moses out in the hallway and closes the door.

"Moses, keep your mouth closed! I want _nothing_ making Ramses nervous. Try saying something that will actually help him!"

"But we still have not discussed what we will say when father finds out about this," Moses says.

"He is not going to."

"Yes, he will! Nothing ever slips under the nose of father. It is almost as if he can _smell_ danger!"

"We will cross that bridge when we make our way to it, Moses."

"We can not keep saying that forever, Mother! When we get to the bridge, how are we to cross if it is already being burned down?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Father's anger is like fire; it starts off small and then spreads quickly. The fire has already started- it began when he learned of their relationship, and has been spreading more quickly as Ramses' and Hadarah's relationship has grown. The fire has merely seared the top of the wood- it has yet to burn. Once he hears of this, the fire will truly burn the bridge down; and could possibly take Egypt with it."

Tuya doesn't know what to say. Moses' words have forced her to see the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

On the other side of the palace in Tuya's dressing room, Hadarah sits with her younger sister Abra and Tuya's maidens Devorah and Nina as they work to get her ready.

"Move, Nina! You are always in the way!" Devorah shouts.

"Are you nervous yet, sister?" 14 year old Abra asks.

"Yes, what if I become too afraid to say I do?"

"You will not. Grandmother's spirit will be with you. Where will pharaoh be during this?" Abra says.

"In Goshen. A servant is to take him there, saying that she has found some of his riches that were stolen by slaves."

"No one would dare steal from pharaoh!" Devorah exclaims.

"Oh no! No one stole anything! It is merely a way to get Pharaoh away from the palace for a while." Hadarah says.

"But what will happen when he gets there and finds out that he has been tricked?" Nina asks. "Then, he will come back and kill everyone!"

"Hush! You are going to make her nervous." Devorah says.

"Too late." Hadarah comments. "She is right. None of us thought this through. God, how could I have not seen this coming..."

"Do not worry! Let us talk about something else...Um..." Abra says.

"When are you and Ramses going to make some kids for me to care for?" Nina asks.

" _ **NINA!"**_ Devorah shouts.

* * *

Tuya had gone to make sure Seti left with two guards and the slave, leaving the two brothers alone in the dressing room.

"Do you think father will do something drastic to me when he finds out?" Ramses asks.

"Yes. Maybe he will even revoke your position as future Pharaoh."

"Oh, thank you, dear brother Moses, for reassuring me. I can always count on you to make me feel better." Ramses says with plenty of sarcasm.

"Come on, Ramses! He would never do that."

"He might."

"Or he could keep you from ever seeing Hadarah again... Or banish you from Egypt."

"Moses, you are not helping!"

"Sorry."

"Great. Now I am nervous. Quickly, say something else to clear the thoughts from my head."

"When am I going to be an uncle?" Moses says.

" _Moses!_ " Ramses shouts, blushing.

"Ah, but it worked, did it not?" Moses says, smiling widely.

"...Just shut your mouth."

* * *

Those two chapters took about an hour each :p I am going to begin work on the wedding chapter tomorrow... when I am not super tired. It might be a couple of days before it is out, though, because I want the wedding to be perfect! Moses and Nina are fun to write...I am just having trouble figuring out the whole Seti part... XD


	14. Chapter 14

Sarai the servant rushed swiftly to the chambers of Seti. She prayed to God the whole way for protection. The guards reluctantly let her in, and she finds him sleeping.

"Pharaoh!" Sarai says.

"Ahh! How dare you interrupt my slumber?" Seti says, startled.

"I am sorry, Pharaoh," Sarai says, bowing. "But I have heard news of some of _your_ riches being found in Goshen; stolen by slaves such as myself."

" _What?"_ Seti says, throwing some incense across the room. "Guards!"

Three guards rush into the room.

"Yes pharaoh?" The tallest one asks. "Is this girl bothering you-"

Seti holds up a hand to quiet him. He then points to two of the guards.

"You two are come with me to Goshen. You are to find an available slave to clean up this mess." He says, pointing to the other guard and ushering to the incense on the floor.

Sarai, Seti and the guards rush through the palace, eventually reaching the pathway to Goshen. There, Sarai tells another servant to send the message to Tuya to begin the wedding.

* * *

As soon as Tuya gets the message, she brings all the royal court members that she could find in time- about 350- into the same room where Ramses was announced Prince Regent.

* * *

"Ready, boys?" Tuya asks Ramses and Moses.

"Yes," Moses says, getting up.

"Not at all." Ramses says.

" _Moses_ , did you make him nervous?"

"No," Ramses says. "I was only joking. Let us go."

* * *

"Hadarah, are you fearful yet?" Abra asks.

"More so than I ever have been..."

"Do not fret, Hadarah. I have seen this before with our older sister; Everything went well in the end." Devorah says, adjusting Hadarah's dress.

"Perhaps you are right..."

"Alright..." Devorah says, standing back. "Let us look at you."

Hadarah is wearing a beautiful, elaborate, almost see through silk dress, golden and blue bracelets around the wrist, middle and upper parts of both arms, her hair has been braided into long egyptian dreadlocks that reach her waist, a thick blue necklace, and she is barefoot. Her makeup consists of green eyeshadow, traditional eyeliner, and red lip color.

"You look beautiful!" Nina comments. "Too bad you will not get to wear it for very long."

"Quiet!" Devorah says. "Should we pray before you walk in?"

"Yes, that would make me feel so much better." Hadarah says. "Abra, you should lead the prayer."

The girls bow their heads.

"Dear God," Abra begins. "Thank you for allowing my sister to get married off to a man who loves her. If it is your will, please see to it that this wedding goes alright, and that Seti will not murder Ramses."

"Amen." The girls say in unison.

"Alright Hadarah." Devorah says. " You have the favor of God on your side. Hurry, now. The music is about to play."

* * *

Tuya's Pov

The music begins to play, and the doors open. Everyone in the room looks in awe as Hadarah enters the room, and Ramses' face softens when he sees her. She walks with such grace, you would think she was royalty her entire life. Hadarah reminds me of myself when I was getting married to Seti... _Seti._ He has probably reached Goshen by now, I hope that Sarai is able to keep him there until this is over. I have already asked Hotep to keep it short.

* * *

Hadarah's Pov

Oh Lord, they are looking at me up and down... Why does the stage seem so far away now? I can scarcely see Ramses at all...Is that him or Moses? That is Moses. Why is it so quiet? Are my footsteps always this loud? Oh, how ungraceful and clumsy I must seem to these nobles...I hope they cannot tell I am a Hebrew in disguise...

* * *

Moses' Pov

I almost can not believe Ramses is getting married...It seems that it was only yesterday that we were switching the heads of the gods at the temple of Ra...I almost giggle at the thought of the look on fathers face when Ramses and I confessed. Still, I cannot get the thought of what father is going to do out of my head.

* * *

Ramses' Pov

She looks like an angel...There is no way I could ever thank mother enough for putting this together... risking her life and her own marriage just to make mine a reality. I hope that father does not react too badly at this.

* * *

Regular Pov

Hadarah finally makes her way to the stage/altar and stands across from Ramses.

Hotep begins to read from his book.

"Members of the court, I would like to begin this ceremony by giving great reverence to Ra himself, as we marry these two underneath him and all the other well beloved and cherished gods. We are giving acknowledge to Queen Tuya as she stands here to officiate in place of Pharaoh, who is not feeling well."

Hotep drags on through the ceremony. After Ramses and Hadarah put on the rings, Hotep says a quick prayer and has them both annointed with sweet oil.

"Is there any person here who objects or rejects the thought of these two becoming one under Ra?"

The room is so silent you can hear a pin drop. Tuya and Moses smile at each other.

"Very well. Ramses II, son of the great and wonderful Seti I, incarnate of Ra himself, do you take Hadarah to be your wife for the rest of your days in this world?"

"I do." Ramses says, barely unable to contain his excitement.

"Hadarah, do you take Ramses to be your husband for the rest of your days as well?"

"...I do." Hadarah is barely able to make her voice more than a squeal.

"In that case, Hadarah, you will now be known as the wife of Ramses II, future pharaoh of Egypt. Ramses, you may kiss your bride."

They kiss each other with passion, glad to finally be truly together as man and wife.

Moses is the first to lead the cheer, and soon enough the roars of the crowd erupt in one of the loudest applauses Egypt has even known.

Tuya cries tears of happiness, thankful that the ceremony went perfect, and was completely uninterrupted. Now all that needs to be done is the reception.

* * *

 _And all was happy in Egypt, as the son of Seti was finally united with his queen..._

 _but it's not over yet._

 _Meanwhile, in Goshen..._

"Well, where are the riches?" Seti asks, guards behind him.

"W-what?" Sarai says, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"The gold, the jewels, the riches that were stolen from me?"

"Oh! Uhm, they told me they were here, I-"

"I do not believe you," Seti says coldly as the guards point their spears at her.

"Pharaoh, I was only trying to-"

"Seize her!" Seti says.

The guards grab her by the arm. One of them puts his spear under her neck. The racket causes a few people to awaken and watch with fear from their windows.

"Why have you lied to me? Tell or I will have you killed right here in the street!" Seti says.

"No, please! I was only doing as I was asked-"

She is interrupted by the wild screams of the royal court at the wedding.

"...What was that?" Seti asks the guards.

"We know not, sir."

"Do _you_ know what is going on?" Seti asks Sarai.

"No, but I will take you back to the palace, pharaoh. Thank you for sparing my life." Sarai says.

"I have not decided whether I will spare it. I will, if you take me back to the palace and help me to figure out what is going on. Do not let her go."

"I understand, pharaoh." Sarai says.

Seti, Sarai, and the guards head back to the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

Moses' Pov

Moses is enjoying some wine while socializing with some princes from faraway lands. He couldn't be happier when a guard comes looking for him.

Regular Pov

"Sorry to interrupt, Prince Moses, but someone is looking for you." The guards says.

"Alright," Moses says. "Take me to them, please."

Moses and the guard walk outside, where the most feared man in Egypt is waiting for him...

Seti.

Seti is currently wearing a cloak which he used to hide his identity, so Moses does not reconize him.

"You...wanted a word with me?" Moses says, confused at who this stranger is.

Seti removes his cloak.

Moses jumps so abruptly that the wine in his hand spills all over the ground. "F-father? W-what are you d-doing h-here?" Moses says, horror written all over his face.

"Moses," Seti begins. "You need to tell me about what ever foolishness this is. How is a Pharaoh supposed to feel when he does not have a firm grasp on what is happening in his kingdom?"

"Uh, I...I...We...Mother...You...Ramses...Today..." Moses stutters, unsure of where to begin.

"Moses, son, you had better tell me right now, because you do _not_ want me to find out on my own terms."

"I do not think now is an appropriate time to-"

"MOSES, TELL ME WHAT THIS IS, **_NOW_**." Seti shouts.

"Alright, father! Just...please cease your shouting." Moses says.

"I am _waiting_ , Moses." Seti says.

"Do you promise that you will not hit me this time?" Moses asks.

"Yes, Moses."

"Alright. I know not how to put this lightly...Ramses and Hadarah just got married."

"Moses," Seti begins. "This is not funny. I do _not_ appreciate you joking at this time."

"I am not joking, father! That slave was sent to take you to Goshen so the ceremony could take place. What you hear now is the reception. It is quite loud, I am sure you could hear it from wherever you were."

Seti is quiet for a minute.

"Moses, Tell your mother and brother to meet me in Ramses' chambers _immediately_."

* * *

Moses makes it to Tuya, who is talking with the dancers.

"Hello, Moses! Are you enjoying yourself?" Tuya says.

"Uh, father is here."

"What?" Tuya says in shock. "You must be thinking of someone else. He-"

"And he would like a word with all of us in Ramses' chambers."

"No, this can not be..."

* * *

Tuya, Ramses, and Moses make it to Ramses' chambers. Moses goes in first.

"Father, please go easy on them,"

No answer.

Moses ushers them in.

"Seti," Tuya begins.

"How dare you, Ramses?" He begins, looking at Ramses. "How could you do this to your own father?"

"It was nothing personal, father. I needed to be with her."

"You have defied me many times before, Ramses, but this time, I am truly disgusted. You married a slave in front of my entire court, while I was in the hebrew village of Goshen, unaware. What if I was ambushed and killed?"

"Seti turns to Tuya.

"Tuya. My own wife, sided with a slave, lied to me, pushed me aside, allowed my son to be married to a slave while I was dragged to Goshen."

He turns to Moses and puts his hand on Moses' shoulder.

"Moses, my boy. I am so proud of you. I thank you, for not taking part in this. I shall reward you with whatever you want- in fact, you can be second in command of Egypt. I will have a temple built in your honor. Statues of you made all over Upper and Lower Egypt. I-"

"Father," Moses begins. "I do not deserve your kindness. The fault is all mine. I gave Ramses and Mother this very idea. They tried to tell me otherwise, but I did not listen. You know that I have led Ramses astray in the past, but this time, I have managed to lead mother too. Punish me if you wish, but do not take it out on Mother or Ramses. I accept full responsibility for this situation, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Seti thinks for a minute.

"I give up, Ramses. You can have her as a wife. I see now that I cannot change your intention. Congratulations, my son." Seti says, putting a hand on Ramses' shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, father!" Ramses says, bowing with respect.

"I am, however, disappointed in you for making me miss this."

"Seti, we had to do what needed to be done; you would have never allowed it." Tuya says. "But we all do apologize for this. I promise you will not miss anything else."

No one speaks.

"Well...the night is still young, so I see no reason why we should not go and celebrate," Moses says, attempting to clear the tension.

"Moses," Tuya begins. "It is almost sun up, and people are already going back home."

"Oh," Moses says.

* * *

Hadarah and Ramses don't see much of each other for a while. When Hadarah gets there, she finds Ramses waiting for her. He gets up and hugs her.

"Did you ever hear from your father?" Hadarah asks.

"Yes. He has finally approved of our marriage."

They hold hands.

"And he was not angry?"

"Only at first, but Moses was able to calm him down. I expected a little more shouting." Ramses jokes.

"I am just glad this is all over and we can be together for the rest of time." Hadarah says, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, and I always will, Ramses."

"I...I love you too."

 _And so Ramses and Hadarah were finally united, hand in hand, heart in heart, as man and his wife._

* * *

So that's it! I hope you guys liked this story. I'm sorry I quit it before...I just had that old dreaded writers block :p This seriously isn't the end of the RamsesxHadarah (Because I couldn't think of a better ship name XD) because I want to write more of their life together and stuff like that in the near future. in fact, I have already started thinking about the second story...You can Pm me ideas :)

Also some credits to...

.God- making me a good writer

.My sister- chapter 3, 8, and the whole how to get them married idea

.all readers and reviewers

.pizza


End file.
